Interrogation
by Cheyenne32
Summary: Abby and Gibbs meet...years later she joins NCIS. The teams reactions on how they first met.


**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. **

**Author's Note: I have pictured this to be a cute way that Abby and Gibbs have met for a while now but I am just now writing it down. I hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

"Abigail Sciuto?" Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs said walking into the interrogation room. Gibbs put a small file on the table and sat down.

"Yes, sir. That is who I am, but I don't really like being called Abigail. I prefer Abby. It's shorter and smoother. Plus I think that it's cooler too, but…" Abby began and Gibbs interrupted her.

"Are you nervous, Ms. Sciuto?" Gibbs began. She smiled at him.

"Call me Abby. Ms. Sciuto makes me sound old… not that being old is a bad thing." Gibbs frowned and stared at the woman in front of him. She had on black clothes with her black hair down, straightened, going down to right below her shoulders. She had bright green eyes that sparkled.

"Answer the question…Abby."

"Right, um…I guess I am a little nervous but who wouldn't be on their first interrogation?" Abby asked. Gibbs ignored the question.

"Did you know Petty Officer Linstrom?"

"Yes, I did. He was a perverted jerk. I bet you watched the surveillance videos from the club." Gibbs nodded slowly.

"Why would you call him a _perverted jerk_?" Gibbs asked and looked down at his notes. Abigail Sciuto had a small record. Indecent exposure and petty shop-lifting when she was a teenager filled the white sheet of paper. She was excused from both charges after spending the night in jail for the indecent exposure.

"Well, he was just hitting on me and he wouldn't ever leave me alone so I punched him and I called a guy friend over to help me. After that, he didn't bother me. I didn't see him again, come to think about. He died, didn't he?"

Gibbs nodded curtly once and threw a picture down in front of them. It was a picture of Petty Officer Linstrom in Autopsy on one of the many tables down there. Gibbs watched as Abby gasped and her eyes became wide with shock.

"Is…is this him?"

"I thought you met him."

"I did, but the…the club was dark and the lights were all distorted."

"Ms. Sciuto, where were you between the time of twelve and three o'clock last night?" Gibbs asked a different question, hoping to receive a better answer than he did to the last question.

"It's Abby." She corrected once again.

"Abby, answer the question."

"You know you can try and say please once in a while because like they say 'you get more bees with honey than with wine.'"

"Abby," Gibbs bit back a chuckle, she butchered that saying. "It's 'you catch more bees with than with vinegar.'" Gibbs paused expecting Abby to answer the question.

"Are you avoiding the question?"

"No, I'm not. I'm just trying to think. Umm..." Abby thought for a long minute before finally answering. "At twelve, my friend Melanie and I left. I wanted to go home, because I wasn't much in the partying mood after that Linstrom guy hit on me. We were both drunk so we called a cab. I guess he dropped me off at my apartment around one-thirty and I crashed the moment I got in. I slept until eleven this morning when you're two agents stormed in."

"I hope you will cooperate with the rest of our investigation, Ms. Sciuto." Gibbs stood and gathered the folder in his hands.

"Of course, Agent Gibbs. Wait-" Abby paused for a minute jumping up to a standing position knocking her chair backwards with a screech. "Does that mean I can go?" Her face lit up with a smile. Gibbs was surprised at her reaction.

"You're free to go."

"Thank you, Agent Gibbs." Abby Sciuto left quickly her boots clomping under her feet.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"That was how you met?" Tony stood up from his position on the floor in Ducky's lab, his voice rising with every word. "That was boring!"

Abby shrugged as she snuggled into Gibbs' chest. "You asked, DiNozzo." Gibbs claimed. He never wanted to tell him in the first place but Abby had insisted and, as always, Gibbs had given in.

"I had no clue that was how you and Abigail met, Jethro, but wasn't that years before Abigail joined NCIS?" Abby laughed and Gibbs joined in.

"We kept in touch. Dinners, lunches, breakfasts. All scheduled around how busy lives, and when the forensic scientist's position became open; Gibbs got me the job."

"Wow that was a surprise. I never would have thought that you two met in an interrogation room." Ziva spoke up for the first time since Abby told the story.

"I still say that it was a boring story. I mean the interrogation would have been much better if-" Tony began but was interrupted when Ziva's hand shot out and smacked him. "Ouch," he rubbed his head.

"Thanks, Ziva." Abby stood up and dragged Gibbs up with her.

"Okay, everyone. Get back to work." Gibbs said and everyone reluctantly left after telling Ducky good-bye; nobody wanting to do the stacks of mandatory paperwork.

1 Hour Later...Abby's Lab

"So, Abs." Gibbs said after walking into Abby lab. She was standing by her computers, typing quickly, and doing something that Gibbs didn't want to know what. "When do we think we should tell them?"

He kissed her neck and Abby giggled softly. "If you keep doing that, we're not going to have to tell them. They're going to see for themselves."

"Nah. They're upstairs doing paperwork."

Abby laughed again and spun around to face them. "...and you aren't up there, why?"

"The three stooges doing paperwork? I was about to go crazy."

"Just now?"

"Abs...'" He pressed his lips against hers.

"I was thinking of maybe a month or two for now."

"Why then?"

"Because, I was having fun having this whole secret relationship thingy; it's hot."

"Oh, really?" Gibbs asked, leaning closer to her.

"Oh, yeah," Abby said seductively. "I have one question, though."

"What?"

"Why did we wait this long?" Abby asked before grabbing his collar and pulling him closer; kissing him once again. She didn't even wait for an answer; they'd wasted enough time.

* * *

Okay, I've had this half written for months and I know that it's not that good, but oh well. I'm posting it anyway.

Please review! :)


End file.
